Madara's Punishment
by hellomylove3
Summary: Madara punishes Sakura sexually.


Madara reached around her and lifted the hem of her sun dress. With his free hand, he slipped three fingers between her legs, parting her pussy lips and gliding against her womanhood.

"Hands above your head," he commanded.

She complied immediately, and in one swift motion he pulled her sun dress up and over her head, leaving her completely nude save for her sandals. "Keep your hands where they are," he said before she brought them back down to cover herself. He locked them to each other in a pair of leather cuffs, connected by a three inch chain, and pushed her backwards again the stone wall. He lifted her slightly and attached the cuffs to a hook that was firmly implanted between two of the stones and left her there for a moment.

He stepped back and admired his prize.

"Let's go. On your knees, head on the ground."

Sakura took a second before responding, which she quickly learned not to do. He smacked down on her ruby red ass, stinging her, and she quickly slid into position. Her bare ass and pussy were facing the crowd and camera.

"Now get your hands on your ass and spread it for us."

She did as she was told, gripping each cheek and peeling them open."

Madara held in his hand, a butt plug with a pony tail attached. With her sphincter winking at him, he pushed against it. Sakura was tight and resisting, but he knew it was against her will.

"Relax your ass, cherry blossom,"

He pushed against her asshole with little care for her comfort and wedged the plug in. The tail remained outside, a sign of his dominance of her.

He knelt in front of her face and told her to push herself up onto her hands and knees.

"Say ahhh,"

Sakura opened her mouth to curse at him, before he plugged her mouth with his cock. He grabbed her chin and the back of her head and forced her into a position so that his cock could glide right into the back of her throat. With her source of oxygen obstructed, she held still hoping for mercy. Instead, he reached down the length of her body and grabbed her tail, pulling hard on it to force her further onto his manhood. .

She put her right hand on his hip in protest, but Madara grasped the back of her head and held her in place. Once he saw her start to tremble, he pulled her off his dick and forced her head down the the ground. She took enormous breaths, trying to refill her lungs, as he straddled the top of her head and held her ass in the palms of his hands, gesturing towards the camera and crowd like King Kong showing off his prize.

Madara instructed her to spread her legs and lift her knees. She again obeyed with no resistance. The mistress poured more oil onto her gaping pussy, and . reached behind him and stuck two fingers inside her hole.

This position was actually relatively easy-she only had to hold her tits together as Madara fucked them. He started finger fucking her in earnest, trying to maker her cum. "Come. Come for me." Sakura started moaning and thrusting her hips harder and harder, raising her ass a full six inches off the floor.

He fucked her hard with his fingers until he felt her orgasm approaching. He switched to just rubbing her clit, and she exploded in climax. She was so ashamed, letting this man bring her such pleasure. The audience applauded.

He shoved his pussy-covered fingers into her mouth and clamped down on her jaw, reminding her that she was his slave. He ripped the blindfold off her eyes and looked down at her. She blinked as she grew accustomed to the light and saw him domineering her.

"Having fun, kunoichi?" he mocked. He moved her jaw up and down, forcing her to nod. "I thought you were."

Sakura tasted her womanhood on her tongue for the first time he left her splayed spread eagle and damp. He yanked down on her tail, forcing the plug out of her ass with a pop. Again she yelped in surprise, and felt oddly empty without it.

Madara held it up to her mouth and commanded her to hold it between her lips. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth for him to put it right on her tongue. Sakura closed her lips around it, disgusted as the thought of where it had been, and awaited further command.

"Bend over at the waist," he commanded.

Sakura bent over so that her face was facing the ground. She braced herself as she knew what was coming. Madara stroked himself to full staff. He approached her gaping asshole and placed his head against it.

Holding her right thigh with his right hand, Madara wedged the head of his cock into her asshole with his left. Sakura held her mouth agape in a silent scream, her eyes just now fixing themselves on the other people in the room. The men were all stroking their cocks, and the women all looked incredibly turned on by her suffering.

With his head inside her ass and her back at the perfect angle, Madara grabbed her waist and slid half his cock inside her. Sakura's hands and arms reached for some support that was not there, but he had her tightly in his grasp.

Once he was firmly inside her, he grabbed her elbows and pulled them behind her back, forcing her chest out again and giving him the support to ram further up her anus. He started to move back and forth in her anal chute, driving up a little further with each thrust. As he approached balls deep, Sakura muttered "Jesus Christ..." and then immediately apologized to God for thinking of him here.

Madara smirked, knowing the humiliation she felt. What a fitting punishment. He rammed his cock balls deep inside her. Her knees buckled, but she could not go anywhere with the tripod of support that was his two hands and cock.

He started pumping in and out, jamming up into her with quick motions, causing her breasts to jiggle for the cameras. She never felt so full in her life. Ready to come, Madara let go of her elbows again and gripped her hips. He looked down and admired his cock sliding in and out of her sphincter. He pulled slowly out, leaving just the head in, and deposited his load inside her asshole.

Sakura had a fleeting instant of hope that perhaps because he had spent his load in her, the night would be over soon.

"Squat down and finger yourself, Sakura."

She stayed on her feet and lowered her ass to the ground, separated her knees and stroked her clit for the crowd. Still holding the tail plug in her mouth, she felt his jizz ooze out of her asshole and pool on the ground.

Madara walked around her and pulled the plug out of her mouth and ordered her to clean him off. She craned her neck and slid her tongue up the length of his shaft. She was so humiliated, cleaning of his dick after it had been in her ass, and after he had beaten her breasts so mercilessly.

When he was satisfied with her work, she felt a strong pair of hands grab her knees and pull her until she was lying on her back. She looked up and saw Madara, standing between her spread legs, stroking his cock to full. He looked down at her with amusement.

"Spread your pussy for me, dear."

Sakura was so delirious from her previous climaxes that she did not object. She almost forgot where she was, and reached into her pussy and spread her lips apart for him. He knelt down between her legs and placed the tip of his cock against her dripping, gaping hole. In one motion, he pushed his entire manhood inside her. Sakura arched her back off the floor, leaving only her ass, shoulders and head on the ground. As much as she hated to admit, it felt good.

"You are going to come for me, Sakura, with no restraints holding you down, with no toys, and no anal. Straight, one-on-one missionary sex. Just the way you always wanted it from your darling Sasuke."

He spoke to her from inches above her face, staring straight into her eyes. He chest pressed her breasts down into her ribcage as he ground his cock inside her. Sakura turned her head to the side in embarrassment, not wanting to submit to the pleasure he was giving her. But he turned her head back to meet his Sharingan gaze, and . started to lose control.

Every inch of her body twitched with desire. His shaft kept gliding in and out of her, filling her up and leaving her empty. His chest brushed against her sensitive nipples, her spanked ass pounded against the ground. Without making a conscious decision, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled her mouth up to meet his. With this, he knew he had her again. He tongued the inside of her mouth ferociously, and felt her tongue tickling his own. Sakura gave in to her primal desires and approached orgasm again. He cupped her right breast with his left hand and pinched her nipple, trying to delay her fast-approaching climax. But he could not deter her now. She came again, her pussy clasping onto his dick for dear life.

Satisfied with his work, he pulled out and left her spread eagle on the floor. The women grabbed her again and turned her onto her stomach. Then, they tucked her knee underneath her so that her ass was sticking up in the air, and her face and tits were pressed down to the ground.

Madara stood over her ass and lowered his cock to it. Her euphoria was interrupted as his cock forced its way into her asshole again. His dick was still wet from her pussy, so he slid in easily, and he watched as Sakura's hands grasp at the floor for something to hold on to. The mistress came over and squatted down on the top of her head, pinning her hands beneath her knees and locking the top half of her body in place.

The rest of her body was impaled onto hii cock. He spanked her ass hard as he thrust in and out of her ass, and he reveled in her punishment. Madara forced his cock all the way up her ass and deposited his seed deep.

"Did you enjoy your punishment, Sakura? Be a good girl from now on, my dear."


End file.
